


/ she persisted / ~ multi edit

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: Merlin (TV), Orphan Black (TV), Pose (TV 2018), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: *FLASH WARNING*saoirse ronan voice: *𝔀 𝓸 𝓶 𝓮 𝓷*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	/ she persisted / ~ multi edit

to the baddest bitches around, this one is for you <3 my inspirations

vc: mine, maevhacs for The Magicians  
ac: mine  
song used: Survivor- 2WEI

[Find me on Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/veggiehomosapien/)


End file.
